Together is Better than Alone
by Eleamaya
Summary: Post-series. Luffy sudah menikahi Hancock, Sanji sudah melamar Nami, Ussop hendak melamar Kaya, tapi bagaimana dgn Zoro? Chapter 3 of 3: Propose. Cover discalimer: not mine.
1. Planning

**Sebenarnya aku sudah berencana bikin kisah Zorobin secara Canon di Enies Lobby, tapi entah knapa aq banting stir dulu ke sini. Kedua Monkey teman kita udah bikin cerita lamaran, Samanosuke bikin Luffy ngelamar Hancock, dan Cyntia udah bikin Sanji ngelamar Nami. Nah, aku mau iseng bikin Zoro ngelamar Robin. Gimana jadinya ya?**

**Disclaimer: One Piece milik Eichiro Oda. One Piece bukan cerita romance yg isinya lamaran pernikahan.**

**

* * *

**Perjalanan telah berakhir. One Piece sudah ditemukan. Impian telah tergapai. Dunia pun lebih damai dari sebelumnya. Lantas, apa yang selanjutnya akan kau kerjakan?

Luffy tidak bisa diam di satu pulau, jiwa petualangnya masih membuat dia ingin menjelajahi lautan yang lain: South Blue, North Blue, West Blue. Titel Raja Bajak Laut sudah disandangnya, dan rasanya semakin lengkap jika Sang Ratu ada di sampingmu mendampingi. Begitulah, Hancock tidak bisa lepas maupun jauh dari Luffy. Seluruh dunia sudah tahu bahwa mereka bersama.

Sanji telah melamar Nami. Setelah lama ia memendam perasaannya sejak ia pertama bertemu di Baratie, mungkin baru kali itu ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak wanita lain lagi yang ada di hatinya selain Nami. Lamaran singkat dengan serius, tanpa kegugupan, membuat Nami dengan sukses percaya bahwa ini bukan Sanji yang sehari-harinya hanya ingin bercumbu dengan lovey-dovey nya. Tapi memang di antara mereka sudah terjalin ikatan tersendiri meski tidak pernah mendeklarasikan cinta. _*untuk selengkapnya baca cerita Author yg berjudul SanNa One Shot Story Collection*_

Ussop sudah lama merindukan kampung halamannya. Ia tidak sabar bertemu Kaya, ingin melamarnya, dan kemudian menghujaninya dengan berbagai cerita perjalanannya setiap malam. Franky pun tak jauh beda dengan Ussop. Ia merindukan keluarganya: Kiwi dan Moz serta "anak-anak"nya di Franky House. Ia juga ingin kembali membantu Iceburg membangun Water Seven dan menjaganya menjadi Pulau Pembuat Kapal nomor satu. Kapalnya akan ia serahkan pada Luffy secara itu adalah kapal sang Raja Bajak Laut generasi kedua. Brook ingin menghabiskan hari tuanya dengan Laboon. Chopper sendiri seperti Luffy, ia ingin terus berkelana dan mengabdikan diri mengobati penyakit orang-orang yang ia temui, namun sebelumnya ia ingin kembali ke Pulau Drum terlebih dahulu.

Thousand Sunny sudah kembali ke East Blue. Luffy meminta berlabuh sebentar di Pulau kelahirannya. Ia mengunjungi Desa Fusha, Gunung Colbo, Hutan Midwey dan mengenang semua yang pernah terjadi semasa hidupnya sebelum ia memutuskan mengarungi lautan untuk pertama kali. Tentu saja tujuan berikutnya adalah kampung halaman Zoro.

"Apa rencanamu, Zoro?" tanya Ussop saat mereka sedang minum-minum di bar milik Makino.

Sesungguhnya Zoro belum memikirkan hal itu dengan serius. Ia terlalu menikmati perjalanan dan ialah yang paling lama bersama Luffy. Rasanya aneh jika tiba-tiba semua memutuskan melanjutkan hidup masing-masing dan berpisah.

"Kau sudah meraih ambisimu bukan?" tanya Sanji. "Apa lagi yang akan kau cari?"

Ya, mungkin kehidupannya akan terbalik kini. Nama terangnya akan membuat pendekar-pendekar baru menjadi mengejarnya, menantangnya, dan ingin menjatuhkannya. Dan Zoro tak ingin kabur atau menghindari itu.

"Kau tidak mendirikan SUPER dojo?" saran Franky. "Bukankah banyak pemuda yang kini ingin mempelajari teknikmu?"

Menetap? Zoro sadar bahwa hal itu belum terlintas di benaknya. Ia sudah lama berpetualang sebelum bertemu Luffy. Mencari jati diri. Menghajar perompak. Menumpang kapal ke pulau lain. Semua itu untuk membuka jalannya menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat. Tapi membuka dojo bukan saran jelek. Ia dulu tumbuh di dojo milik ayah Kuina meski akhirnya ia mengembangkan aliran Santoryu-nya sendiri. Itu aliran pedang yang sudah diakui terkuat di dunia, mungkin ada baiknya juga meneruskannya ke generasi mendatang agar tidak lenyap begitu saja."

"Apa kau akan terus sendirian seperti itu, Zoro-san?" tanya Brook.

Zoro pun meletakkan botol sake-nya. "Kenapa kalian dari tadi peduli soal itu?"

"Dasar Marimo, kau memang sangat tertutup," seru Sanji. "Dengar, manusia tidak bisa hidup sendirian tahu. Tapi, kurasa memang hanya kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya. Mungkin kau memang cocok menjadi pengembara selamanya."

"Tapi, aku masih tak percaya rasanya petualangan kita sudah berakhir," keluh Chopper sedih. "Setelah ini, kita akan menurunkan Zoro, lalu menurunkan Ussop, lalu menurunkan Sanji dan Nami, lalu Brook, lalu aku, terakhir Franky."

"Lho? Robin akan kemana?" tanya Ussop menyadari sesuatu.

"Benar juga. Nico Robin sudah tak memiliki kampung halaman," kata Franky. "Kita adalah rumahnya."

"Ya, dia sudah menemukan jawaban teka-teki sejarah yang hilang di Raftel. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal di hatinya," kata Sanji. "Kurasa, ia juga tak akan berkelana lagi."

Wanita itu, pikir Zoro tersenyum sinis. Ternyata dia tidak punya rencana juga ya?

"Bagaimana jika ia ikut denganmu, Zoro-san?" tanya Brook. "Kau juga sama-sama tak memiliki tujuan bukan?"

Zoro tiba-tiba memuncratkan minumannya. "AP__"

"Apa maksudmu, Brook?" timpal Sanji lebih dulu. "Robin-chan dengan Marimo?"

"Memangnya kau juga ingin membawanya serta, Sanji?" tanya Ussop.

"Eh, tidak," kata Sanji gelagapan. "Tapi, daripada Robin sendirian, mungkin aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Nami-san kalau-kalau..."

"Kau mau menjadikan Robin istri kedua, Alis Pelintir?" hardik Zoro memotongnya.

"Dasar Marimo bodoh! Bukan lah," jawab Sanji. "Kau tahu aku juga menyayanginya tapi bukan dalam konteks yang seperti itu. Mungkin Nami bisa menanyai Robin apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan."

"Ya," sambung Ussop. "Robin kan orangnya tertutup juga. Kalau bukan Nami yang bertanya secara khusus sesama wanita, kita tak akan tahu rencananya dan membantunya."

"Kamu kenapa marah? Aku kan belum selesai bicara tadi," tanya Sanji lagi. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Wow, Zoro-san ternyata..."

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan!" kata Zoro kemudian mencoba tenang. "Aku hanya menganggapnya nakama."

"Tidak aneh. Aku juga selama ini hanya menganggap Nami-san sebagai Nakama sebelum aku melamarnya. Aku hanya terkejut jika benar kamu ternyata..."

"...diam-diam memperhatikannya," sambung Franky.

"Benar juga," kata Ussop berpikir. "Aku ingat saat kedatangan Robin itu kau orang terakhir yang masih bersikeras tidak mempercayainya."  
"Ooh, berarti Zoro-san pasti terus mengawasinya."

"Tidak mau melepas pandangannya," kata Sanji. Pantas waktu di Jaya mencari Southbird, ia ingin bersama Robin. Sialan, pikirnya. Aku tak pernah menyadari hal itu!

"Apalagi kalau siang hari mereka hanya tenang berdua di dek," kata Franky lagi.

Fu Fu Fu. Semua mulai menahan tawa meledek Zoro, kecuali Chopper yang sedang sibuk dipegang-pegang oleh Makino yang gemas. Zoro tidak membalas. Ia merasa harus segera pergi dari situ sebelum semua melihat perubahan di wajahnya.

--xx--

Di tempat lain, Robin dan Nami mengikuti Luffy dan Hancock menjelajahi Pulau. Nami penasaran dengan pulau tempat asal Luffy dan bagaimana Luffy bisa tumbuh bodoh dan kuat seperti yang ia kenal. Tentu saja Nami tidak ingin mencampuri Hancock yang seperti sudah mengirim pandangan mematikan untuk Nami jika berani dekat-dekat, karena itu ia juga mengajak Robin. Ini tidak sama dengan petualangan ke pulau asing yang kadang membuatnya tidak berani turun. Nami masih tidak habis pikir dengan Hancock padahal jelas-jelas semua kru di kapal tahu bahwa Sanji telah melamarnya di hadapan semua orang dan ia menerimanya. Robin lebih ingin menyusuri Kerajaan Goa dan mengetahui hubungannya dengan kaum Naga Langit yang telah mereka runtuhkan sejak menemukan One Piece.

"Kupikir kau sudah menemukan seluruh jawaban di Rio Poneglyph, Robin," kata Nami.

"Iya, tapi aku masih ingin melihat sisa-sisa sejarah itu secara nyata," jawabnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau akan kembali menelusuri semua peninggalan dunia?"

Robin menggeleng. "Aku ingin meneruskannya. Sejarah tetap tak boleh hilang. Generasi penerus kita harus bisa menjaganya. Merekalah yang kelak akan menjelajahinya."

"Kau ingin membangun kampus Ohara kembali?"

"Ohara sudah hancur. Mungkin aku akan membangunnya di suatu tempat."

"Sendirian, Robin?"

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah biasa sendiri," Robin tersenyum.

"Aku percaya kau wanita kuat, Robin. Tapi setelah sekian lama kau memiliki banyak sahabat di sekelilingmu, kurasa pasti sangat berat untuk menjalani kehidupan sendiri kembali."

"Tapi semua telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Ikatan nakama kita tidak pernah putus dan aku yakin beberapa tahun ke depan kita pasti akan reuni, saling bercerita pengalaman baru, dan membawa anggota keluarga baru untuk saling diperkenalkan."

"Kau tak ingin membina keluarga, Robin?"

"Itu impian setiap wanita, Nami."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pria itu?"

Robin pun menatap langit. Mungkin ia sudah menemukannya, mungkin belum. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya sepihak, Robin rasa pria itu tak menyadarinya. Yang jelas mata mereka sering bertemu pandang di dek. Bahkan ia tahu, mata pria itu tak pernah lepas mengawasinya. Meski ia bilang tak mempercayainya, ia tetap menangkap tubuhnya yang jatuh, ia tetap yang pertama kali menahan pedang es Aokiji, ia juga yang membawa kunci borgol batu laut dan membebaskannya secara langsung di Enes Lobby. Dan setelah itu, masalah terselesaikan. Hubungan mereka hanya seperti itu. Selebihnya hanya nakama biasa seperti yang lain. Robin tak pernah mengharapkan lebih meski kadang ia menumbuhkan tangannya di bahu Zoro yang tengah tertidur siang untuk mengelus rambut hijaunya atau menghalau cipratan air dan debu bagai menepuk lalat. Ia tak pernah bermaksud menyembunyikannya jika Zoro terbangun dan mengetahuinya. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat mata mereka saling menatap kembali dan Robin tahu Zoro tidak akan banyak bicara; tidak seperti jika yang mengganggu tidurnya itu keributan Luffy-Ussop-Chopper, omelan Nami, atau suara lebay Sanji. Dari ucapannya, Robin menangkap respon bahwa Zoro menganggapnya jahil semata dan ia tak ambil pusing.

Robin lalu menjawab pertanyaan Nami. "Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kalian di kapal, tidak mungkin aku sempat mengenal pria lain di luar itu. Kau juga bukan?"

Nami malah tersipu mendengar kalimat terakhir itu.

Robin pun membalik pertanyaan agar ia tak terus ditanyai. "Apa rencana kalian setelah ini?"

"Kami akan menikah di Desa Kokoyashi, namun sebelum itu, Sanji akan mengunjungi Baratie terlebih dahulu untuk menyampaikan kabar ini. Lagipula, kupikir kami akan menghadiri pernikahan Ussop terlebih dahulu karena sebelum sampai ke Baratie dan desaku, Desa Syrup adalah tujuan selanjutnya."

"Wah, aku penasaran dengan gadis yang memberi Going Merry kepada kalian."

"Ya, Kaya adalah gadis yang sangat baik."

"Begitu? Tuan Hidung Panjang pasti beruntung sekali ya?" komentar Robin.

Nami lalu melihat warna langit sudah perlahan berubah. Langit biru segera berganti warna jingga. "Ah, sudah semakin sore. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kapal, tak perlu menunggu Luffy dan Hancock."

--xx—

Seperti biasa, bajak laut Topi Jerami berpesta. Desa Luffy merayakan kembalinya putra daerah tersebut. Warga bangga dengan prestasi Luffy. Mereka selama ini terus mengikuti perkembangan Luffy di berbagai media. Sebagian lagi lebih terkejut bahwa bocah lugu itu menikahi wanita yang sudah terkenal kecantikannya di seluruh dunia.

"Nami-san. Aku lelah sekali. Minta pijit dong...," kata Sanji mendekati Nami setelah usai memasak porsi raksasa untuk seluruh warga desa.

"Kau belum jadi suamiku tahu," kata Nami.

"Tapi kau kan sudah menerima cintaku."

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya di tengah suasana pesta seperti ini?"

"Oh, kalau begitu mari kita ke kamar..."

PLAK! Nami tak berubah.

"Oke Oke," Sanji menurut. "Tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ini soal Robin..."

PLAK!

"Aduh aduh. Ini tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir karena dia tidak punya tujuan setelah kita semua akan berpisah masing-masing. Tadi di bar kami sempat membicarakan itu."

"Oh, maaf, Sanji-kun," kata Nami mengusap pipi Sanji yang tadi ia tampar. "Robin sudah punya rencana kok."

"Benarkah? Apa ia tak keberatan jika aku tahu juga?"

Nami pun menjelaskannya.

"Sekolah Arkeologi?"

"Ya, tapi aku juga khawatir Robin akan menjalaninya sendirian saja."

"Tadi kami juga mendesak si Marimo sialan itu untuk buka mulut."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia juga tak punya tujuan. Maksudku, kau tahu kan dia tak pernah membicarakannya. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka sekolah pedang."

"Sendirian juga?"

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi mau dia sendirian atau tidak, buat apa aku khawatir?"

"Lantas?"

"Kami tadi meledeknya supaya ia mengajak Robin. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Sanji kemudian tertawa. "Kau pasti akan tertawa jika melihat wajahnya. Sungguh! Belum pernah kulihat Marimo sok cool itu memerah kayak kepiting rebus huahahaha..."

"Zoro diam-diam menyukai Robin?" Nami ikut terkejut karena ia juga tak peka soal itu.

"Sebelumnya kami tak tahu. Itu gara-gara Brook sembarangan berceletuk. Lalu saat Ussop iseng tanya apakah aku akan membawa Robin juga atau tidak tiba-tiba Marimo itu marah. Ya, seperti kau tadi. Cemburu!"

Nami ikut tertawa membayangkannya.

"Makanya, aku perlu tahu apakah Robin menyukai Marimo juga atau tidak. Tadi kami mendesaknya untuk melamar Robin sebelum terlambat. Kau tahu kan bahwa setelah ini tujuan berikutnya adalah kampung halaman Zoro?"

"Aku tahu," Nami menangguk. "Tapi serius nih? Zoro melamar? Ia mau?"

"Oh, aku menyesal jika ini akan menjadi lebih meriah dan romantis dari lamaranku, Nami-san. Tapi aku ingin mengerjai Marimo."

"Kau ternyata benar-benar sahabatnya ya?" ledek Nami sedikit terharu kalau ingat ia harus sering menjitak mereka berdua yang kerap bertengkar.

"Oke, Nami-san. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau cerdik, kita perlu menyusun rencana. Nanti aku akan bilang ke Luffy dan Hancock juga untuk membantu persiapan, yang lain sudah setuju. Sementara itu, aku akan mengurus Marimo, kau awasi Robin."

"Menarik!"

**Bersambung...**

**

* * *

**

**Begitulah, minna-san. Aku sebenarnya ga pinter bikin cerita bersambung. Tapi aku emang baru nyiapin materi cerita sampai sini. Rencananya ada 3 chapter: Planning, Prepare, dan Propose. Semoga lanjutannya cepat di-update. Mohon review-nya dulu. Siap di-flame masalah ke-OOC-an. Author ga pintar bikin cerita yang harus menyertakan seluruh kru SH.**

**PS: Klo mau baca hubungan ZOroBIN yg lebih detail ke fic-ku yg berjudul "What The Meaning Her Smile" yach?**

**Next Chapter: Zoro latihan melamar dengan Sanji. WHAT? Nikmati ZoSan di chapter ini. Yang lain pun sibuk mengatur acaranya biar lebih surprise buat Robin. **


	2. Prepare

**Wah, ga nyangka chapter 1 kemaren dapet 9 review. Oke, readers, ini lanjutannya. Siapa bilang crita Zorobin cuma ada di Jaya-Skypea Arc? Di Enies Lobby juga ada kok. Cek di sini! **

** MelZzz: Wah, aq ga jadi bikin One Shot yg Enies Lobby. Aku pindah ke sini az.**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm... Ma-Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Zoro terbata-bata.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Me-menikahlah denganku..."

"Kurang keras. Kau ini lelaki kan?"

Zoro sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Luffy tiba-tiba membuka pintu kabin dan melihat pemandangan ganjil. Zoro sedang menekuk lututnya dan menggenggam tangan....Sanji?

"Oh, pantas selama ini kau rasa-rasanya tak pernah tertarik pada wanita, Zoro," kata Luffy, "Nanti kuhubungi Ivankov untuk mengubah salah satu dari kalian menjadi wanita. Bagaimana?"

"INI BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!" kedua lelaki itu pun membentak Luffy.

"Lho?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan semalam kalau aku akan mengajari si Marimo bodoh ini untuk melamar Robin? Otakmu di mana sih?"

Luffy pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ah, iya. Lupa, shishishi. Yosh, pokoknya aku akan mendukungmu, Zoro, dengan siapa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Dengan Robin tahu!" Sanji menendang Luffy keluar. "Aku tak sudi dipasangkan dengan pria, dikejar pria, dan dilamar pria. Aku juga tak mau bertemu dengan Ratu Waria itu lagi! Kutegaskan, ini bukan fic YAOI dan aku adalah pria paling heteroseksual dalam manga ini!"

"Huh!" tukas Zoro. "Kalau begitu kenapa pula aku harus latihan denganmu? Ini kan idemu sendiri."

"Aku ingin membantumu," jawab Sanji.

"Aku ga minta dan aku ga sudi dibantu olehmu."

"Kau sebut dirimu lelaki padahal kau ga jantan soal ini. Mau melamar dengan pakaian kumal? Tanpa cincin? Dengan kalimat dingin? Tanpa persiapan? Kau ingin ditertawakan hah?"

"Aku bukan pria romantis sepertimu! Jangan paksa aku melakukan ini!"

"Kau tak mengerti perasaan wanita. Robin-chan harus diperlakukan seperti itu atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu yang merusak moment indah setiap wanita."

"Kalau kau memang sedemikian peduli padanya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang melamarnya hah?"

Sanji tersentak. "Sadarkah apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?"

"Aku tak menarik kata-kataku."

"Tak kusangka Roronoa Zoro ternyata seorang pengecut."

Telinga Zoro memanas mendengar kata itu. "Aku pengecut katamu?"

"Di depan musuh kau percaya diri tapi mengatakan perasaanmu di depan wanita kau tak berani."

"Bukannya kau yang tak bisa berkutik di depan wanita?"

"Aku memang tak bisa menyakiti baik fisik maupun perasaan mereka. Tapi aku tak mau membohongi perasaanku sendiri."

"Kau memang tak pernah menyembunyikannya. Aku setiap hari melihatmu menari-nari agresif, gaje, dan lebay untuk mendekati Nami. Semua orang tahu itu!"

"Apa saat aku melamarnya, aku juga bersikap seperti orang bodoh yang biasanya?"

"Kau kira aku lupa melihatmu pingsan setelah Nami mengecupmu? Memalukan."

"Aku yakin kau bahkan lebih gemetar jika kau berada di posisiku. Setidaknya aku sudah mengutarakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan itu jawaban Nami. Aku bangga pada diriku!"

Begitulah, pagi-pagi kedua sahabat (?) itu sudah mulai bertengkar seperti biasa.

"BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!" Tangan Nami menghentikan mereka. Kedua cowok itu pun terkapar. Ia masuk bersama Ussop.

"Suara kalian keras sekali tahu?" kata Ussop.

"Eh? Apa Robin-chan mendengarnya?" tanya Sanji bangun.

"Untungnya tidak. Ia sedang bercengkerama dengan Hancock di pantai," jawab Nami.

"Ini gara-gara si Marimo bodoh..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa dipaksa harus begini," Zoro membela diri.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau ingin melamarnya dengan cara apa?" tanya Nami.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu. Itu sesuatu yang sangat pribadi."

"Oh, ga bisa," sambung Ussop mengacungkan telunjuk dan mengibaskannya. "Karena kamu sudah ga bisa menyembunyikannya dari kami lagi."

"Di hadapan kami, kau sudah bukan orang yang sok dingin lagi," kata Nami. "Sadarkah kalau sikapmu yang seperti itu menyebalkan? Makanya..."

"...Orang seperti kamu pantas dikerjai," desah Sanji.

Fufufu. Mereka mulai meledeknya lagi.

Semalam, Sanji dan Nami sudah menyusun rencana lalu mengutarakannya pada semua. Tentu saja kecuali kepada Robin. Mereka berusaha sehati-hati mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan karena bisa-bisa Robin menumbuhkan telinganya di salah satu punggung mereka untuk mencuri dengar. Mereka pun membagi tugas. Franky dan Brook akan ke kota untuk memilih dan membeli jas dan celana yang bagus untuk Zoro. Ussop sendiri dengan ide kreatifnya mencetuskan bahwa ia akan membuat efek lightning yang akan disorotkan ke tengah dek tempat panggung utama Zoro akan melamar Robin. Chopper dan Luffy akan menyiapkan meja dan kursi dan berperan sebagai waiter. Nami dan Hancock harus mengajak Robin pergi ke kota selama para cowok mendekorasi kapal mereka untuk kejutan itu. Zoro sempat protes karena itu bukan style-nya tapi semua tidak mau dengar. Sanji pun terpaksa harus melatih Zoro menjadi seorang "pria sejati": mengajarkannya gesture melamar wanita dengan benar, menemaninya memilihkan cincin yang bagus, dan mendandaninya dengan pakaian elegan serta parfum.

"Kau mau kalah dari Luffy, Zoro?" kata Nami lagi. "Kata Hancock, Luffy memeluknya saat melamarnya," .

"Yang benar?" tanya Sanji. "Aku sendiri tak bisa sepede itu." Kalau aku tiba-tiba memeluk Nami dari belakang pasti sudah dijotos dulu dikira mesum sebelum sempat bilang, pikirnya.

"Cowok kayak Luffy bisa begitu? Apa kata dunia?" kata Ussop geleng-geleng.

Luffy memeluk dan melamar Hancock? Hahaha, pembaca pasti tahu maksudnya yang Hancock salah mengerti pelukan Luffy di Marine Ford. Lalu, saat Hancock menanyakannya pada Luffy kapan mereka bisa segera menikah, Luffy yang lugu menurut saja. Saat itu Luffy malah merasa bersalah jika benar sudah lupa hal sepenting itu dan menganggapnya menikahi Hancock karena ia bermaksud menepati janji pernah melamarnya. Tentu saja saat Hancock menceritakannya pada Nami dan Robin, ceritanya sudah dilebih-lebihkan.

"Pokoknya aku harus melamar Kaya dengan romantis! Aku tak mau kalah," tiba-tiba Ussop bersemangat. "Aku sudah ada ide sendiri. Kita harus merapat dan berlabuh ke Desa Syrup tengah malam tanpa diketahui penduduk desa. Lalu aku akan mengetuk jendela kamar Kaya seperti biasa. Kalian akan membantuku menjaga ketenangan lalu kalian bla bla bla"

Nami menjitak Ussop. "Itu urusan nanti, sekarang kita bantu Zoro dulu."

"Kau sebut dirimu pendekar terkuat?" ledek Sanji lagi. "Kau bahkan kalah dari Ussop."

"Pendekar terkuat dan pria pemberani itu beda, Sanji," ralat Ussop.

Zoro tak tahan mendengar semua ledekan itu. "Oke Oke, aku akan mengikuti rencana kalian. Puas?"

"Huh," kata Sanji. "Sekarang aku ingat kalau kamu diam-diam perhatian pada Robin dan cemburu padaku."

"Oh ya?" tanya Nami dan Ussop.

Sanji pun bercerita, contohnya:

_Trhiller Bark. Sosok tak terlihat itu membuat kegaduhan di dek Sunny. Zoro nyaris memotong Sanji. Lubang palka terbuka sendiri. Dan, ia menempel-nempel pada Robin. Saat Sanji mendekati Robin dan mengelusnya lalu Zoro mengalihkan perhatian Sanji._

"_Oi, Mister HUEK. Katanya mau menolong Nami?"_

"_Siapa yang kau sebut Mister HUEK?"_

_Strong World. Nami berhasil diselamatkan Luffy dari tangan Shiki. Sanji tentu saja bisa bernapas lega dan bisa istirahat. Ia tidak tidur berhari-hari karena mencemaskan Nami. Tapi belum lama ia tertidur, ia pun bangun._

"_GAWAT! ROBIN-CHAN MASIH HILANG!" _

"_Bisa ga kamu tutup mulut dan tidur saja?" Zoro pun memukul tidur Sanji._

Mendengar cerita itu, Nami menjewer kuping Sanji. Seperti saat dulu ia cemburu pada Conis.

"AWWWW..," jerit Sanji. "Itu kan masa lalu, Nami-san."

Nami lalu melepaskan Sanji. Meski dulu ia hampir tak pernah peduli, ternyata mendengar bahwa kekasihmu dulu banyak merayu wanita tetap membuat hati sakit.

Ussop jadi ikut mengingat ulah Sanji soal cewek yg juga melibatkannya itu di Skypea, Thriller Bark, dan Strong World.

Sanji meledek Zoro lagi. "Sialan kau, Marimo. Selalu aku yang kena padahal di lubuk hatimu kau jauh lebih mengkhawatirkannya tapi tak mau menunjukkannya di depan orang lain. Bahkan tukang nyasar dan bodoh sepertimu bisa jauh lebih depan dariku saat di Enies Lobby padahal aku yang paling ingin.... AWWW"

Nami menjewer telinga Sanji kembali. "Kamu ingin memeluk dia kan?"

"Aaaa, kau kan waktu itu sudah menerjangku bersama Chopper, Nami-san."

"Aku sengaja!" jawab Nami.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara Nami yang sudah menghalangimu, aku juga pasti akan menghantamkanmu," sambung Zoro.

"Eh?" ketiga orang itu bengong tiba-tiba Zoro mengakuinya.

Di Enies Lobby setelah Robin selamat dan semua bergantian mendekatinya, sebenarnya Zoro cukup kalut dan tak punya muka untuk menatap Robin. Bayangkan saja, kau selama ini berkata tak pernah mempercayainya tapi ternyata ini kenyataannya. Kau hanya bisa melihatnya pergi keluar jendela kamar Iceburg dan belum berdaya melawan CP9. Kau terhimpit cerobong asap saat ia dibawa pergi naik kereta. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanmu? Entah mengapa saat ia melihat Rocket Man yang berbentuk ikan hiu, hal itu seperti menggambarkan perasaannya. Kereta kecil itu rasanya akan mampu mengoyak lautan layaknya hiu sebagaimana ia sanggup membelah ombak dengan tebasan katana-nya. Entah mengapa ia kebetulan bertemu lawan dengan Zoan Jerapah yang bisa-bisanya berkata bahwa kau tak akan bisa menyelamatkannya, kalimat yang lebih pantas dilontarkan untuk Sanji yang ingin menjadi ksatria bagi wanita mana pun. Entah mengapa, mungkin juga karena Kaku lah yang menggenggam kunci aslinya. Zoro merasa semua kebetulan itu mungkin karena didorong perasaannya. Perasaan? Cih, pikir Zoro. Biasanya ia lebih mengedepankan logika. Dan, Zoro sadar semua logikanya dalam menilai Robin telah salah sejak awal ia menolaknya bergabung. Apa ini sudah bisa menujukkan bahwa aku sudah melupakan semua perbuatanmu dulu, Robin? Yang jelas, tak perlu kata-kata, hanya tindakan. Zoro yakin Robin pasti tahu dengan mudah mengapa ia ikut berdiri di sini bersama semuanya. Ini jawabanku, batin Zoro saat itu. Dan mereka pun hanya bertukar senyum. Ikatan kita mungkin seperti itu.

"Kau benar, Sanji," lanjut Zoro.

Sanji merasa salah dengar. Marimo memanggil dengan namaku? Terakhir dia masih sopan begitu di Little Garden.

"Kau ingat saat kau berkata bahwa pada Chopper bahwa adalah tugas kita sebagai lelaki untuk bisa memaafkan kebohongan wanita? Entah mengapa aku menjadi merasa sentimentil sepertimu."

"Zoro..," Sanji membalas dengan memanggil namanya juga.

"Kalimat itu serasa menamparku. Saat kau mengatakan hal itu, di saat yang sama aku justru meminta Luffy dan Nami memutuskan dengan tegas untuk memilih apakah Robin itu kawan atau lawan. Namun saat aku menatap Robin malam itu di kamar Pak Walikota, aku merasakan kebohongan matanya. Aku merasa ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan pikirannya padaku lewat senyum misteriusnya yang biasanya. Entahlah, apakah ini hanya terdorong pola pikiran Luffy yang selalu tak ingin ada nakama-nya terengut pergi darinya dan seperti biasa aku tergantung perintahnya? Ini bukan seperti saat Ussop sudah merasa tak sejalan dengan kita yang dianggapnya membuang Merry, setidaknya ia mau jujur menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu isi hati Robin?"

"Itu _sense_ lelaki, Zoro," kata Sanji. Di dalam hatinya, ia berteriak kencang bisa mengajarkan Zoro dalam hal ini. "Aku juga melihatnya seperti itu."

"Kau baru melihatnya di seberang kanal. Aku sudah lama melihatnya sejak ia pertama kali bergabung, kau tahu?"

"Ya ya, aku tahu kau terus mewaspadai dan memperhatikannya," Sanji mengakui. Ia sudah takluk di depan karena pesona Robin.

"Saat Chopper mengatakan bahwa Robin mengorbankan dirinya untuk keselamatan kita, aku merasa tak perlu mendengar penjelasan itu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa ia berbohong sementara kalian lebih membutuhkan alasan seperti Ussop apakah kita perlu melepas nakama lagi. Namun, kalimat itu tetaplah melecutku. Lantas, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu mengambil jalan terdepan saat itu? Aku tidak rela, Sanji."

Sanji tersenyum. Bertambah satu langkah lagi mengalahkan Marimo, batinnya.

"Rasanya baru sekarang aku bisa mengatakan ini. Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa mengakui kekalahanku di depanmu?"

Hati Sanji semakin senang mendengarnya.

"Karena setelah itu aku yang mengambil alih! Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang ada di hatimu saat ini hah? Kau merasa terdepan? Yang benar saja? Kau gagal menolongnya di Puffling Tom. Di Enies Lobby, kau tersesat di menara dan aku yang lebih dulu mencapai atap. Kau hampir membuang waktu dengan bermain-main dengan agen wanita itu. Kau bahkan mengambil kunci yang salah. Siapa yang jadi ksatria waktu itu? Kau heh? Kau kalah!"

"Apa? Aku tadi bahkan sudah mengakui kekalahan itu (sebelum dijewer Nami) tapi kau malah memancingku lagi."

"Perasaan cintamu kepadanya memang tak pernah tulus tak seperti jika Nami yang ada di posisi Robin, itu yang membuatmu kalah. Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana muaknya aku melihat segala tingkahmu mendekatinya?"

"Kamu sendiri terlalu jaim saat itu dan bilang omongan terima kasih Robin ga guna!"

"Kamu sendiri marah-marah klo Nami ga minta kmu nyetir Merry! Kenapa sih kamu ga lebih perhatian ke dia az?"

"Lagipula saat itu, memangnya Robin-chan siapamu?"

"Robin-chwaan. Robin-chwaan. Hentikan panggilan itu."

"Kamu sendiri Lelaki Pengecut!"

"Kamunya yang Koki Genit!"

"Kau Pendekar Pedang Payah!"

"Kau Kaki Hitam Mesum!"

"Kepala Lumut Brengsek!"

"Alis Pelintir Pecundang!"

Mulai lagi deh. Dasar ego lelaki, pikir Nami dan Ussop sweatdropped. Tiba-tiba Luffy muncul di belakang mereka.

"Shishishishi, seperti biasa kalian mesra ya?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

--xx--

Seperti kata Nami, Hancock dan Robin sedang berjalan di pantai dan memandang laut.

"Pernahkah dalam hatimu kau ingin berenang di laut atau bermain-main air di pantai bersama pasangan?" tanya Hancock.

"Sepertinya romantis," jawab Robin.

"Aku dan Luffy tak bisa. Aku iri jika melihat pasangan lain melakukannya. Padahal kami hidup di lautan."

Robin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hancock yang sebaya dengannya tapi seperti gadis kecil yang salah satu keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Itu pasti karena kemarin Sanji dan Nami berenang berdua di pantai. Robin sudah lama tahu bahwa Sanji sejatinya adalah pria paling romantis yang ia kenal, hanya saja kadang hal itu tertutup oleh kekonyolannya sendiri. Dan memang, setelah lamaran itu, mereka terlihat lebih mesra meski Nami masih malu menunjukkannya terang-terangan dan memilih bersikap biasa dengan sesekali memukul Sanji yang ingin dekat-dekat. Wajar jika Hancock sedikit cemburu karena Luffy tidak bisa seperti itu dan harus dirinya yang agresif.

"Berarti aku tak boleh mencari pasangan yang tak memiliki kekuatan buah setan agar kau tak semakin iri?" tanya Robin.

"Bukan. Aku justru ingin kau mencari pria yang bisa mengajakmu berenang. Tangannya harus kuat untuk menahanmu agar tak tenggelam."

Robin merasa sepertinya pembicaraan ini seolah telah diarahkan. Mendengar kalimat Hancock, Zoro langsung terlintas di benaknya. Ia ingat saat tiba di Skypea, mereka turun paling akhir untuk menuju pantai awan itu. Ia sempat ragu-ragu saat menjejakkan kakinya karena itu tetaplah laut meskipun bukan air. Ia tahu kekuatannya tak akan hilang, tapi sejak kecil ia sudah menelan buah Hana Hana dan ia tahu ia belum sempat belajar berenang. Itu tidak seperti pantai yang warna daratannya kelihatan jika dangkal. Di Skypea, baik laut maupun pulaunya tetap berwarna putih.

"_Oi, Wanita. Kenapa tidak jadi turun?" seru Zoro saat itu menoleh. Ia sudah menjejakkan kaki di lautan awan._

"_Tidak apa-apa," Robin sejenak ragu-ragu padahal ia melihat kaki Zoro hanya terbenam sampai pahanya._

_Zoro tampak berpikir. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sudahlah, aku akan jalan di belakangmu."_

Seperti biasa Zoro berbicara sinis. Entahlah, mungkin itu agar membuatnya lekas turun dari kapal tanpa perlu berpikiran macam-macam. Pernah suatu hari mereka berlabuh di suatu pulau, ia dan Nami ditemani Tuan Koki sedang bersantai di pantai. Saat tiba-tiba muncul dinosaurus dari hutan dan mereka harus segera lari ke kapal, Sanji memilih membopongnya untuk melewati air laut apalagi karena Nami sudah langsung terbirit-birit *liat Opening Clip ke-10*. Robin lantas membayangkan apa yang terjadi andai Zoro-lah yang mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya berenang atau membopongnya, dan berkata padanya bahwa ia harus percaya.

"Terima kasih, aku akan mengikuti saranmu," kata Robin kemudian.

Hancock lalu menggenggam tangan Robin. "Harus lho. Janji."

"Haha, iya." Robin yakin Hancock tak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja ia mengatakan itu. Tapi, kenapa dia barusan tampak antusias seolah lebih peduli dengan orang lain ya?

"Nanti malam, kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Kau pasti belum puas berkeliling Kerajaan Goa."

"Tidak bersama Senchou?"

"Ti-ti-tidak."

Robin mulai menangkap keanehan.

"Nanti kita jalan-jalan saja bertiga," lanjut Hancock.

"Bertiga dengan Senchou kan?"

"Bukan. Dengan si Kucing Pencuri."

Ini pasti bukan karena aku dan Nami yang ingin dekat dengannya kan, pikir Robin. Butuh waktu mereka berdua terbiasa dengan keangkuhan Hancock dan sudah lama mereka tidak ambil pusing lagi soal itu. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajak jalan bertiga ya?

"Kita belum pernah melakukannya kan? Maaf aku egois terus bersama Luffy padahal kita harusnya bisa menjalin persahabatan yang lebih erat antara sesama wanita. Apalagi, sebentar lagi kita semua akan berpisah bukan?" lanjut Hancock.

Ternyata dia bisa berpikiran dewasa juga ya, pikir Robin sedikit geli.

--xx--

Malam pun tiba. Sepanjang siang, Nami dan Hancock sibuk menghalau pandangan Robin yang memang sangat awas dalam melihat gerak-gerik yang tidak biasa. Ia heran melihat Zoro dan Sanji pergi bersama ke kota padahal nyaris mustahil dua orang itu mau berjalan bersama. Ia heran juga melihat Luffy, Ussop, dan Chopper tampak lebih serius dari biasanya dan tidak bermain di dek. Ia heran mengapa hari itu sepertinya Hancock sedang tak lengket dengan Luffy padahal biasanya hampir ga terpisahkan. Ia heran Franky dan Brook tampak pulang dengan membawa tas belanja pakaian. Bahkan malam ini, sepertinya semua tampak lebih sibuk.

"Kalian sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Robin pada Luffy. Sengaja mendekatinya karena tahu Luffy adalah orang paling jujur sekapal.

"Ooh, ini kami sedang...." jawab Luffy.

"Robin-chan," potong Sanji dengan cepat langsung mengahampirinya. "Seperti biasa, wanita tak perlu ikut beres-beres kapal."

"Kalian tak seperti sedang membersihkan kapal. Lagipula, kenapa tak melakukannya siang tadi?"

"Itu karena Franky sedang jalan-jalan jadi kami tak membersihkannya tanpa seizinnya. Eh, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Nami-san dan Hancock-sama?"

Sanji tahu ia harus hati-hati bicara. Nico Robin wanita yang menakutkan dan mampu mengorek informasi apapun. Sepertinya hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya kecuali kalau kamu sama-sama bertipe dingin seperti Marimo. Nami-san di mana kau? Lekas ajak Robin menjauhi kapal!

"Memang sih. Tapi aneh. Bukankah sebentar lagi jam makan malam?"

"Oh, aku belum selesai memasak."

"Tidak biasanya."

"Itu karena tadi aku sibuk jalan-jalan."

"Tapi kau bukan orang yang sampai meninggalkan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku terpaksa mengurusi Marimo."

"Kalian bertengkar di luar desa?"

"Ya ya, seperti itulah."

"Tidak babak belur."

"Dia tak mungkin bisa melukaiku."

"Kau juga tak bisa melukainya?"

"Aku kesal jika ingat kami imbang."

"Apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar kali ini?"

Banyak hal, pikir Sanji. Tak mungkin aku mengatakannya kan? Saat mencari cincin tadi tidak begitu mulus begitu saja karena Marimo sialan itu banyak protes sana-sini. Mana dia pilih yang harganya mahal pula, sekelas bangsawan Goa. Dasar cowok pengutang! Kalau beberapa tahun kemudian dojonya sukses, pokoknya ia harus membayar piutangku disertai bunga. Seharusnya tadi aku mengajak Luffy juga agar pertengkaran kami tak semakin panjang.

"Robin..." panggil Nami.

Bagus Nami-san, batin Sanji lega. Kau datang di saat yang tepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sanji-kun?" kata Nami mendekat. "Ia tak merayumu lagi kan?"

"Tidak, Nami," jawab Robin.

"Siapa tahu saja karena ini kesempatan terakhirnya memilikimu, ia masih berani merayumu," kata Nami menjewer telinga Sanji. Apalagi kalau ingat bahan pertengkarannya tadi pagi dengan Zoro, rasanya kesal, batin Nami.

"Nami-san. Sudah dong, jangan bahas itu lagi," pinta Sanji.

"Kesempatan terakhir?" tanya Robin.

"Aaa, bukan. Maksudku, besok aku akan lebih keras terhadapnya." Nami merasa keceplosan karena terbiasa. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Robin. "Ayo, kita pergi! Hancock sudah menunggu."

Sanji menghela napas lega. Setelah Robin sudah tak kelihatan lagi, ia pun memberi sinyal pada yang lain untuk bersiap-siap. Dan, Ia sendiri harus segera kembali ke kabin mendandani Marimo...

**Bersambung**

**Canon note:**

**1. Yg dikatakan Zoro soal serba kebetulan di Enies Lobby itu benar. Mulai dari yang lebih dulu sampai di atap daripada Sanji, Kaku yang bilang demikian, sampai nomor kunci borgolnya. Ikan hiu sendiri adalah lambang hewan untuk Zoro (Luffy=monyet, Nami=kucing, Ussop=tikus, Sanji=bebek, Robin=bangau, Franky=serigala, Brook=kuda). Yang Nami (bersama Chopper) menerjang Sanji saat Sanji hendak memeluk Robin itu juga benar kejadiannya. Yang Zoro dengar dari Chopper soal kalimat Sanji, Author hanya asal. Tapi saat Chopper cerita ke Luffy dkk soal ia dan Sanji yang melihat Robin; bisa jadi kalimat itu ikut terlontar.**

**2. Kalimat flashback Sanji juga benar terjadi. Saat menulis ini, Author emang blom nonton Movie 10: Strong World, tapi nemu resensi-nya di LiveJournal. Di resensi itu, penulis blog-nya nulis 10 dialog terlucu yg salah satunya aku kutip di atas (3 dialog terlucu benar2 mengenaskan buat Sanji hahaha).**

**3. Kalimat flashback Robin sih Author yang ngarang hehehe... Yang jelas, mereka berdua emang yg paling belakang turun dari Merry dan Zoro ada di belakang Robin.**

**4. Aku masih ga tau panggilan Hancock untuk kru lainnya karena Canon-nya blom nyampe sana. Tapi, mengingat sifatnya yg angkuh, kurasa dia cukup muak liat kru SH satu per satu yg aneh2 dan ga normal. Jadi lebih pas klo dia nyebut pakai julukan poster bounty-nya. Aku juga blom tau kira2 Sanji manggil Hancock pake sebutan apa, sekali lagi mengingat dia super angkuh, kurasa sebutan –sama lebih pas untuknya (lebay-nya ntar jadi Hancock-swaama).**

**5. Untuk adegan ZoSan, biar feel-nya dapet, aku iseng nontonin AMV di Youtube hehehe... Biasanya, emang Ussop yang sering ngeluh, Nami yang jelas suka menghentikan lewat pukulan, dan Luffy malah tertawa senang melihat anak buahnya seakrab itu.**

**Next Chapter: Kayak apa ya Zoro ngelamar Robin? Bagaimana suasana Sunny yang udah disiapkan untuk acara itu? Mana dia malu banget diliatin ma teman-temannya dari balik "layar" dan mereka kusak-kusuk. Lalu, seperti apa respon Robin menerimanya? Bonus cerita tambahan, 10 tahun kemudian: ZoSan (?).**


	3. Propose

Zoro mengendus parfum yang disemprotkan oleh Sanji. "Hentikan, baunya terlalu kuat."

"Ini masih lebih sedikit dari yang biasa aku pakai," kata Sanji.

"Apa kerah ini tidak bisa direnggangkan? Aku sesak."

"Hei, hei. Jangan ditarik dasinya! Rapilah sedikit." Sanji membenarkan kembali dasi Zoro.

"Kamu tidak risih?"

"Hah? Aku sudah biasa memakainya."

Bukan, Zoro membatin. Ia tidak suka posisi ini. Apalagi melihat bahwa akhir-akhir ini Nami sering mengikatkan dasi Sanji, Tindakanmu itu seperti seorang istri saja. Aku yang risih tahu!

"Apaan sih?" tanya Sanji merasa diperhatikan.

Zoro memalingkan muka. Kenapa aku malah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak? Apa aku segugup ini?

"Oya, jangan lupa ini." Sanji membawakan seikat bunga. "Robin-chan suka bunga. Jangan bilang kau sering memperhatikannya tapi tak tahu hal ini."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Lantas kenapa tadi siang bisa lupa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan pria romantis sepertimu. Ini tidak terpikirkan."

"Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan? Setelah ini kau boleh kembali kumal."

"Siapa yang kumal?"

Sanji tertawa, "Sudahlah, Marimo. Aku tak ingin bertengkar lagi. Sudah sejauh ini, nanti semua berantakan."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu bertengkar."

"Yeah, selesai. Jangan kau bongkar lagi!" Sanji pun membalikkan badannya. Dandanan Zoro telah rapi. Ia hendak keluar. "Nanti tunggu isyarat Franky dan Brook, oke? Nami membawa Baby Denden Mushi di dadanya, sebentar lagi ia akan menghubungi kita untuk menanyakan kesiapan. Aku harus segera ke dapur, menyiapkan hidangan spesial untuk kalian."

"Alis Pelintir..," panggil Zoro.

"Hm?" tanya Sanji menoleh.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk kebahagiaan wanita yang kau pilih, bodoh! Kau pikir ini untukmu? Dengar, aku masih tak tahu apa benar Robin-chan cinta kau. Aku bahkan sangsi, apa sih yang ia lihat dari kamu? Robin-chan begitu anggun, feminim, dewasa. Dan, lihat dirimu! Aku tak tahan melihatmu mengenaskan di matanya, sungguh," Sanji mengulum rokoknya sejenak dan menghembuskan asapnya. Ia tak bermaksud memanasi Zoro tapi begitulah pendapatnya atas wanita itu secara pribadi dan ia mengaguminya, memujanya, mendambakannya. Ia tak rela menyerahkan Robin ke pria sembarangan. Namun, ia kenal Zoro melebihi siapa pun dan Nami telah memenuhi benaknya kini. "Aku telah memilih yang terbaik untukku. Kupikir sekarang giliranmu. Dan, tolong jangan kecewakan dia."

"Kau bahkan masih mengkhawatirkan itu?"

"Tergantung dirimu," kata Sanji mengangkat bahu. "Aku sih ingin percaya padamu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Zoro pun tersenyum sinis.

Sanji membalas senyumannya. "Sudah ya?" katanya menutup pintu.

Zoro mendecakkan lidah. Ia sudah tahu bahwa susah untuk mengatakannya. Sama seperti Sanji barusan. Tapi ia mengerti dari ekspresi dan nada bicara rival abadinya itu. Bahkan, Sanji pasti tahu jawaban itu tak akan membuatnya sakit hati. Mungkin Sang Koki sudah tak dengar, yang jelas Zoro berbicara lirih. "Hei, terima kasih..."

-xx-

"Ke mana Nona Navigator?"

"Mungkin ia ke toilet," jawab Hancock sekenanya. Dari tadi ia sengaja mendominasi percakapan agar Robin tak terlalu memperhatikan Nami.

Sekenanya, pikir Robin merasakannya. Nami bukan orang yang suka jalan-jalan sendiri tidak seperti dirinya. Nami bukan tipe yang suka menghilang tiba-tiba. Jika ada yang hilang di antara bertiga saat ini, itu seharusnya dirinya. "Apa ia kembali ke kapal?"

"Ia tidak bilang apa-apa tadi. Nanti pasti kembali sendiri."

"Kuharap ia memang kembali ke kapal. Jika tidak, kita harus bilang apa pada Tuan Koki? Orang itu mencemaskan Nami lebih dari apa pun, mungkin kau tak tahu."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku iri lagi."

"Kenapa lagi-lagi harus kau yang iri?"

"Ya, aku mencintai Luffy apa adanya tapi kadang kau tahu kan kalau wanita ingin diperhatikan lebih."

"Aku sangat mengerti."

Orang itu, pikir Robin. Apa ia pernah terlihat mencemaskanku? Mungkin tidak karena ia selalu melihatku sebagai wanita yang mandiri dan kuat. Aku juga tidak. Aku hanya mencemaskannya jika ia kehilangan arah. Tapi, Hancock benar. Robin tak pernah terlalu memikirkannya sampai ia sadar bahwa ia tetap membutuhkan perhatiannya. Zoro terlalu dingin. Hanya dengan pandangan mata, cukup dibalas dengan senyuman, untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja daripada cercaran pertanyaan yang kadang berlebihan seperti yang Sanji lakukan dan baru akan berhenti jika ia telah meyakinkannya. Kecuali memang Zoro menemukan sesuatu yang sungguh tidak beres pada dirinya. Robin mendesah. Benarkah ia tak mengharapkan apa pun dari Zoro? Luffy masih lebih baik, jauh lebih baik, meski ia juga tetap memiliki kekurangan tersendiri yang tidak cocok dengan Robin. Hancock seharusnya puas dan bersyukur.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Kamu dari mana, Nami?" tanya Robin.

"Maaf, Robin. Tadi aku berhenti sebentar di toko emas."

"Kurasa tadi kita tak melewatinya."

"Mataku bisa merasakannya di belokan tadi, jadi aku spontan berjalan ke arah sana."

"Lalu, kau membeli sesuatu?"

"Menukar uangku dengan perhiasan emas? Rasanya sayang hahaha... Lebih baik Sanji-kun yang membelikannya untukku. Di Arabasta, ia hanya membelikan imitasi."

Nami tadi memang menghilang di sudut gang, tapi untuk menelepon Franky di Sunny. Ia tidak bisa menyuruh Franky yang terlebih dahulu meneleponnya karena Denden Mushi-nya akan bunyi dan Robin bisa curiga jika Nami berlari menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon sebentar seolah masih ada rahasia di antara mereka. Kali ini ia harus mengajak Robin pulang karena persiapan sudah selesai. Di dermaga, semua lampu Sunny sudah dimatikan. Robin seperti tak bisa melihat. Ia melangkah perlahan karena gelap dan akhirnya menjejakkan kaki di dek rumput. Tapi...

"Nami? Hancock?"

Bukannya tadi mereka di dekatnya? Ini mencurigakan, pikir Robin. Akan ada sesuatu yang datang. Robin pun bersiaga. Tapi apa? Kali ini ia sungguh tak bisa menebak. Tidak ada hawa musuh. Lagipula, siapa pula yang ingin mencari masalah dengan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami usai penemuan One Piece yang melambungkan nama mereka? Lantas, mengapa semua menghilang? Apa ini puncak keanehan yang sudah kurasakan sejak siang tadi?

Keheningan itu pecah oleh masuknya alunan biola. Robin merasa familiar dengan lagu itu meski hanya mendengarnya dua kali. Itu bukan lagu yang sering dimainkan Brook. Itu bukan lagu favorit Luffy yang sering ia minta. Itu lagu saat Luffy mengumumkan pada semua bahwa ia telah memperistri Hancock. Itu lagu saat Sanji mendadak menghentikan kebisingan pesta dengan sebuah kalimat sakral yang ia lontarkan ke Nami. Lalu untuk siapa lagu ini dimainkan kembali?

PYATS!

Kali ini sebuah sinar ungu yang berasal dari lampu sorot memperlihatkan sebuah meja bundar dengan dua kursi berhadapan. Sinar itu tentu saja menuntun Robin untuk berjalan ke arah meja itu dan duduk. Apa Franky barusan memodifikasi kapalnya? Apa yang sebenarnya Tuan Koki maksud dengan beres-beres kapal? Selagi masih berpikir, Robin melihat sorotan lampu lain yang berwarna hijau di seberangnya. Kemudian, samar-samar muncul sepasang kaki. Sorot sinar hijau itu terus terangkat perlahan –-kakinya, pahanya, pinggangnya, dadanya, wajah-

"Tuan Pendekar?"

Robin melihat Zoro dengan gaya yang tidak biasanya. Itu bukan kaos putih ketat yang agak lusuh dengan haramaki-nya. Itu juga bukan kemeja lengan pendek dengan seluruh kancing terbuka yang memamerkan bentuk tubuh berototnya. Itu setelan jas berwarna hitam –beda dengan milik Sanji—dengan kerah yang lebih melebar dan dua kancing di perut. Di dalamnya, ia mengenakan kemeja warna putih dengan dasi hitam yang tersimpul rapi. Lengan kirinya mengapit seikat bunga dan tangan kanannya tampak menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil. Setelah ini, Robin akhirnya sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia cukup tahu seperti apa watak Zoro dan ini jelas di luar bayangannya. Jantungnya pun mulai berdegup saat Zoro sedikit demi sedikit mendekat dan kedua warna lampu sorot itu akhirnya menyatu dalam satu lingkaran, ia bisa merasakan aroma parfumnya.

Zoro lalu menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepada Robin. Robin berusaha menahan diri. Ia menerima pemberian Zoro dengan masih berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia pun mendekap bunga itu, mencoba merasakan wangi dan maknanya. Robin tahu Zoro tak menyukai bunga tapi rela membawakan untuknya pasti ada maksud khusus. Saat itu, Zoro melanjutkan prosesinya. Kali ini ia menekuk lututnya, membuka kotak mungil itu, dan menyodorkannya pada Robin untuk memperlihatkan isinya. Robin sudah bisa menebak apa isinya. Ia hanya masih tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Waktu serasa berjalan lambat. Di sudut lain, para kru Topi Jerami mengintip mereka dengan tidak sabar. Ussop menyetel lampu dari gym dan ia bisa melihat situasinya dengan jelas meski agak jauh dari pandangan. Sosok Brook ada di dekat dua sejoli itu tapi ia tak kelihatan karena tak disorot. Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, dan Franky melihatnya dari balik pintu ruang makan. Nami dan Hancock ikut bergabung di dekat kedua kekasih masing-masing.

"Cepat katakan, Marimo," bisik Sanji paling geregetan.

"Zoro, kami mendukungmu," bisik Luffy.

"Kau pasti bisa," bisik Chopper.

"Berjuanglah, bro," bisik Franky.

"Orang itu malah ngapain sih?" bisik Nami tak kalah geregetan.

"Oh, romantis sekali," bisik Hancock iri.

"Beranikan dirimu," kata Ussop.

Brook tak bersuara. Ia hanya membatin betapa senang dirinya bisa memainkan lagu ini kembali.

Zoro merasakan semua mata mengawasinya. Itulah yang membuatnya gugup. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan besar di mata Robin. Tampaknya, Robin pun tahu bahwa ini bukan gayanya. Kalau bukan karena isi hatinya terbongkar, kalau bukan karena"paksaan" semua untuk mengikuti ide Sanji, Zoro sudah punya rencana lain. Ia membutuhkan ketenangan, moment di saat Robin hanya sendirian atau fokus ke semuanya tanpa menyadari bahwa Zoro mendekatinya, lalu tiba-tiba menyergapnya dari belakang, merangkul lehernya, dan membisikkan kalimat itu. Dilihat dari sifat Robin, Zoro sudah bisa membayangkan Robin akan menjawabnya pelan dan balas membisikinya lembut dan meninggalkan senyum nakal nan misterius. Meski lamaran itu di tengah keceriaan semuanya, Ia tak ingin ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tengah menikmati dunianya sendiri. Hanya mereka berdua yang berhak tahu. Bukan yang seperti ini!

Sayangnya, ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Zoro bermaksud menikmati suasana dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa teman-temannya itu tengah tertawa meledek di belakangnya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

"Ehem..," Zoro menarik pelan pergelangan tangan kiri Robin dan ia memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya. "Maukah kau menjadi istriku untuk selamanya, Robin?"

Su-Sudah kukatakan, teriak Zoro dalam hatinya. Ia lantas menundudukkan wajahnya, mentupinya dengan salah satu telapak tangan. Sesungguhnya ia tak berani menatap Robin seperti itu. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan muka merahnya. Ini tidak seperti jika sedang berhadapan dengan musuh di mana Zoro berprinsip tak akan membelakanginya. Ia lebih memilih bertemu 1000 musuh dan menghadang semuanya dari depan. Benar kata si Koki Cinta, batin Zoro. Aku pengecut. Kenapa aku malah membayangkan akan melamarnya dari belakang?

Semua menunggu jawaban Robin, termasuk Zoro. Semua sudah menebak bahwa Zoro bakal _blushing_ dan salah tingkah setengah mati. Namun, sampai detik ini, tak ada yang bisa menebak reaksi Robin. Wanita itu selalu memasang Poker Face. Hanya sekali ia terlihat melepaskannya, yaitu saat di Enies Lobby di mana ia menumpahkan segala emosinya dan menangis sejadinya.

Masih dalam duduk, Robin mengangkat wajah Zoro. Ia menunduk dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Zoro. Jawaban langsung. Begitu dalam. Tanpa kata-kata.

Semua pengintip terkejut dan menahan napas. Benar kan? Tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya.

Robin seolah meredamkan kegelisahan Zoro dan mendinginkan muka panasnya. Kalau itu Sanji yang tiba-tiba dicium Nami, baru ia akan _blushing_ setengah mati. Tapi ini kebalik. Zoro memang belum pernah merasakan apa itu ciuman. Justru karena itulah, di tubuhnya serasa menjalar suatu sensasi yang luar biasa. Ia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Robin, semakin menariknya ke dalam dekapan, menikmati setiap sentuhan lidahnya, dan membalas dengan sensasi yang sama. Rasanya seperti sudah menginginkan dari dulu dan saling memendamnya.

Robin akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku bisa menebak ini ide siapa."

Haha, batin Zoro. Sudah kubilang pada si Alis Pelintir itu kalau ini bukan gayanya. "Tapi, kau suka kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah." Berarti usahaku tidak sia-sia meski serasa dipermalukan di hadapan yang lain, batin Zoro.

"Aku suka melihat wajah merahmu barusan," goda Robin. "Itu akan membuatnya semakin tak terlupakan."

Zoro _sweatdropped_. Jadi bukan karena segala keromantisan yang sudah dirancang?

Robin seolah bisa membaca pikiran Zoro. "Banyak hal. Pertama, baru kali ini aku merasa dikerjai oleh semuanya meskipun sudah mengendus ketidakberesan. Kedua, ini sungguh-sungguh kejutan melihatmu tampil beda untuk moment ini. Ketiga, tentu saja wajahmu. Aku jadi ingat saat kau mengenakan Mama-Shirt dan menggendong bayi waktu itu."

"Oooh..," kata Zoro melengos. Apa pun itu, setidaknya malam ini tetap berkesan bagi Robin.

"Kau tahu aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini," lanjut Robin. Tiba-tiba air matanya menitik jatuh.

Zoro terkejut. Ia reflek berdiri lalu mengambil sapu tangan yang terselip di saku dada jasnya untuk menyeka air mata Robin. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu. Aku..."

"Tak apa," potong Robin. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Zoro yang tengah mengusap pipinya. "Ini indah sekali, Zoro..."

Zoro menatap Robin, merasa memahami arti air mata dan panggilan namanya itu. "Ya, kau benar..."

Zoro pun duduk di kursinya sementara Franky mendatangi mereka. Ia menuangkan Bloody Wine 1975-Davy Jones pada gelas sampanye masing-masing. Zoro dan Robin bersulang. Lalu, giliran Chopper dan Luffy yang datang dengan mendorong troli hidangan spesial. Robin bisa melihat bahwa semuanya berpakaian formal. Chopper membuka tutup hidangan dan membuat Zoro dan Robin terkesima. Sesuai dengan namanya, Sang Koki memang menghiasnya dengan kalimat "Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru." Dasar koki aneh, pikir Zoro. Menikah saja belum.

Luffy dan Chopper pun kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan Zoro dan Robin menikmati waktu mereka. Mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang romantis. Mengenang masa mereka pertama kali bertemu di Whiskey Peak, soal Baroque Work, sampai kemunculan Robin yang ingin bergabung. Zoro yang dulu bersikeras tak mempercayainya. Kebersamaan mereka di Jaya dan Skypea. Kejadian-kejadian yang diketahui Robin seperti soal mengasuh bayi dan pengorbanan Zoro di Thriller Bark. Mereka yang sering bertemu pandang di kapal, dan lain-lainnya.

Ussop tetap menyalakan lampu dan Brook tetap memainkan biolanya. Sementara itu...

"Hei, apa-apaan sih kau?" seru Nami saat Sanji tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang,

"Minta cium juga dong...," kata Sanji cengengesan.

"Dasar... Nih!" Nami menyanggupinya. Kecupan singkat namun sudah membuat Sanji meleleh.

"Aww. Mellorine!"

Hancock tak mau kalah. Ia pun menggeret lengan Luffy. "Ayo, kita ke kamar!"

"Eh? Sekarang? Tapi kita belum makan malam."

"Bawa saja makanannya."

"Asyik! Kali ini kau mau mengajariku gaya apa, Hammock?"

Lihat, kau tak lagi sendirian kan? Robin tiba-tiba terngiang-ngiang kalimat itu. Saat di mana ia masih harus mencari tempat bernaung dan sahabat yang benar-benar bisa menerimanya, ia selalu ingat ucapan Sauro. Ia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan sosok mereka dari dekat meski persahabatan mereka akan terus terjalin. Dalam hati, ia sebenarnya tak ingin sendirian kembali meski tak pernah takut untuk menghadapinya, karena itulah ia berkata apa adanya pada Nami waktu itu. Dan, ia memang menunggu perasaannya terbalaskan. Ya, menunggu _moment_ itu akan hadir begitu nyata. Mungkin hanya ia wanita yang bisa sabar dengan sikap dingin Zoro –-dan buta arah parahnya. Ia tahu hal itu akan segera tiba. Selamanya, ia tak akan sendirian untuk yang kedua kali.

Malam itu, bintang-bintang tengah menyaksikan mereka.

**End**

**

* * *

Tambahan (10 tahun kemudian):**

Seorang gadis cilik, berambut Raven dengan potongan pendek, tengah mengayunkan pedang bambunya. Peluh keringatnya membasahi kaosnya namun ia belum merasa lelah. Semangat berlatih keras itu menurun dari ayahnya dan ketekunan itu menurun dari ibunya. Di sisi kanan kirinya, berdiri perguruan besar. Perguruan ayahnya adalah sekolah ilmu pedang dan perguruan ibunya adalah sekolah umum yang lebih berfokus pada pengajaran sejarah dunia. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah lulus kedua mata pelajaran orangtuanya tapi ia tak pernah berhenti belajar.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut oranye dan bermata biru mendekati dan memberinya handuk. Kontan gadis itu terkejut. Ia sudah berlatih merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang tapi entah mengapa ia tak menyadarinya kali ini. Gadis kecil itu merasa belum pernah melihat bocah itu sebelumnya. Sepertinya, bocah itu bukan murid ayah maupun ibunya. Lagipula, biasanya jika ada anak laki-laki mendekat, mereka cenderung menantangnya. Ia pun menerima handuk itu.

"Terima kasih, ... Eh, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Jimmy. Kau?"

"Kuina..."

-xx—

"Kembalikan pinjaman waktu itu!"

"Sekarang kau ketularan mata duitan istrimu ya? Penghasilan restoranmu jauh lebih besar daripada sekolahku!"

"Kau mau aku membongkar kalau cincin kawinmu itu hasil utang? Itu mahal sekali tahu!"

"Oke, aku akan membayarnya. Tapi singkirkan anakmu dari anakku!"

"Dasar ayah overprotektif. Anakku itu bocah terbaik dari semua bocah dojomu."

"Tapi ia ketularan mesum sepertimu! Kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Ia menggoda anakku."

"Kurang ajar, anakku tidak mesum! Setiap hari di restoran, banyak pengunjung keluarga yang membawa anak cewek yang menyukainya tapi ia malah tertarik anakmu yang tomboy."

"Aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan Luffy dan Ussop yang menjodohkan anak mereka."

"Aku juga tidak mau menjadi satu bagian keluarga denganmu! Dan kalau bukan karena Nami-san ku tercinta mengajakku kemari aku tak akan mau."

"Nami-san mu tercinta apanya? Kamu masih genit pada Robin dan mengelus-ngelus perutnya tadi!"

"Aku memang ingin menengok Robin-chan, bukan untuk bertemu kau!"

Nami dan Robin duduk di depan pintu geser sasana milik Zoro, semua murid sudah pulang saat itu. Mereka membelakangi pertengkaran para suaminya. Nami memangku anak perempuannya yang baru berusia 4 tahun, sementara Robin tengah hamil anak kedua. Jimmy dan Kuina masih mengobrol di luar. Saat tahu bahwa orang tua mereka adalah sahabat lama, mereka malah semakin ingin saling mengenal.

"Kita berdua cukup sering bersilaturahmi tapi mereka hanya bertemu jika Luffy yang mengumpulkan kita untuk reuni besar," kata Robin. "Kau tahu? Aku merindukan suasana ini."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara demikian, Robin. Kau tahu? Aku juga merindukan pertengkaran bodoh mereka," kata Nami lalu berdiri. "Titip Sanna sebentar."

.

.

"Koki Keparat!"

"Pendekar Busuk!"

BLETAK!

* * *

**Entah kenapa aku sering nemuin fic klo para kru SH itu punya anak, bakal dinamakan dengan orang masa lalu yang sudah meninggal. Mungkin Kuina lebih tepat kalau jadi nama anak Zoro x Tashigi tapi aku pengen dia jadi anak Robin daripada memberinya nama Olivia dari mendiang ibu Robin. Kalau sempat, aku ingin ngembangin crita itu ke fic tersendiri soal anak2 SH. Yg jelas, aku njodohin Luffy's son x Ussop's daughter dan Zoro's daughter x Sanji's son.**

**Oiya, special thanks to Aquilla. Karena fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dan ngembangin fic miliknya. **


End file.
